¿Quién eres en realidad, Finnick Odair?
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: "Arrogante y vanidoso; pagado de sí mismo y un muñeco del Capitolio" pero, ¿Te has preguntado quién es Finnick Odair en realidad? Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares mencionados pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Historias para rato 1.0" del foro Retos multifandom.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y lugares mencionados pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Historias para rato 1.0" del foro Retos multifandom.**_

* * *

El viento traía consigo los aromas del mar que para mí significaba algo que jamás olvidaré. Siempre me saludaba con una caricia en mis cabellos como el bronce y en ocasiones, llevaba un obsequio al chocar contra las olas, ya sea alguna joya perdida o simples cacharros, pero el mar y el viento nunca dejaban de sorprendernos.

Me senté a la orilla de una roca, metiendo mis pies desnudos en el agua que los masajeaba con suavidad. Era extraña esa sensación el tener que despedirse de lo que para mí era algo habitual de ver, como si fuese parte de mi ser. Ya no nadaría entre aquella acuarela azulada y espumosa; no volvería a pescar con mi padre mientras el sol nos observaba desde lo alto. Difícilmente me reencontraré con mis viejos amigos, con los que solía hacer carreras por la arena.

Sin embargo, el día de la Cosecha había llegado y no existía marcha atrás. Tenía que decir adiós por si el destino decía que la muerte me llegaría en los Juegos del Hambre a manos de otro tributo, aunque también estaba el hecho de quedar libre de tal masacre para tener un año más de tranquilidad. Pero yo estaba ansioso de gloria y de demostrar cómo había sido curtido durante tantos años. Era un tributo profesional y consideraba un honor representar al Distrito 4 en los juegos. Por ende, si no era elegido por los caprichos del azar, me ofrecería como voluntario sin importar lo que vendría más adelante.

Lo sé, tengo catorce años pero, ¿Quién podría juzgarme por añorar con ser un héroe? Mi padre estaría orgulloso, porque el entrenamiento que me ha dado daría frutos y dejaría de llamarme débil como solía hacerlo cuando se enojaba. Mi madre lloraría; se desgarraría la piel de desesperación y tristeza, pero desde que abrí los ojos por primera vez, ella sabía que mi destino era ese.

—Finnick, tienes que prepárate, hijo. Se hará tarde y tienes que estar listo para la cosecha, ¿De acuerdo?

La voz de su padre a mis espaldas era dura, como un golpe violento contra el pecho; áspera como si estuviese de constante mal humor, pero aquello no le quitaba esa bien parecida apariencia. Tenía despeinado el cabello rubio, dejando entrever unas cuantas canas. Llevaba una camisa ligera, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho. La piel bronceada relucía varonil y aquellos penetrantes ojos azules señalaban que era un hombre nacido en el mar.  
Dicen las malas lenguas que soy su vivo reflejo, pero no del todo, mis ojos son verdes como los de mi madre.

—De acuerdo, padre— respondí con una desdeñosa sonrisa, levantándome con cierta melancolía, diciéndole adiós a las olas con la mirada.

Joram Odair colocó una mano en mi hombro y lo apretó con fuerza. Esa era la manera de decirme que me quería a través del roce de sus dedos contra mi piel. Mi padre era de pocas palabras, nacido con el propósito de ser un pescador y por ello, en ocasiones suelo pensar que me exige demasiado cuando de entrenarse como tributo se trataba, porque quería darle un nombre a la familia y no ser solamente los pescadores del Distrito 4.

Recorrí el sendero que conducía a su casa, el cual estaba adornado por conchas preciosas y algunos caparazones de moluscos. Mi madre y yo los colocamos de modo que cuando mi padre llegara de noche, resaltaran con los rayos de luna.

Él iba detrás de mi, pisándo mis talones y con la frente empapada con gotitas de sudor que parecían diminutos cristales.

—Tu madre tiene la bañera lista y junto a tu cama dejé algo para que te lo pongas—señaló con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, padre— tercí secamente. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se trata de una indicación indirecta de sacarle provecho a lo que le espejo refleja.

Dicho esto, abrí la reja de madera, topándome con los árboles frutales que daban la bienvenida a la casa de dos pisos, de un color que recordaba a las perlas marinas y que era más que obvio que ahí vivía un pescador. Había por todos lados redes remendadas y con algas; otras tantas estaban rotas con algunos pequeños moluscos atrapados en ellas. También había botes con anzuelos y algunas cañas de pescar. ¡Ah! Aquello de igual manera siento que lo voy a extrañar, pero más añoraría a mi viejo tridente, aquel con el que solía practicar en la playa pensando en mi difunto abuelo, quien me lo obsequió cuando era un niño.

—¡Finnick!— exclamó mi madre, quien era una mujer esbelta de cabellos cobrizo y de unos dulces ojos verdes.—Mi amor, todo está listo para que deslumbres a todo el Distrito en la cosecha. — Lo dijo de tal modo, que me percaté que fingía sus sonrisas, puesto que en su mirada se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

—Mamá— murmué con voz queda.— No te defraudaré— le prometí. Eso era cierto. Daría todo de mi para salir vencedor en los juegos.

—No lo harás, cariño. Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ti. Te he visto crecer y lo mucho que te has preparado para esto. Tengo fe en que todo estará bien y que quizá, si el destino es bondadoso, no te elijan este día— bramó con esperanza, dándome un efusivo abrazo mientras las primeras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—No llores, ¿Sí?— le dije besando su frente.—Me ofreceré como voluntario si no soy elegido y regresaré a casa después de los juegos.

—Melissa— interrumpió mi padre con molestia.— Tenemos que hablar.

Yo sabía lo que significaban esas palabras. No quería que ella me desmotrará su amor maternal, porque en sus palabras decía que me haría débil.

—¡Es sólo un niño, Joram!— solía responder mamá.

Decidí echarme a correr, porque no quería llevarme el lúgubre recuerdo de mis padres discutiendo constantemente. A mi madre sumisa y a su esposo gritándole como si fuese un animal incapaz de razonar. Estoy decidido a ganar los juegos y a darle una vida mejor.

Cuando me di un baño, el agua caliente recorrió mi espalda con delicadeza, haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente. Se hacía tarde, pero no quería despedirme tan rápido de casa y menos de mamá. Pero ya era hora de terminar con sentimentalismos, me decía a mí mismo, al tiempo que salía de la bañera y secaba mi cuerpo con una toalla que olía a hogar.

Me vestí con las ropas que mi padre me obsequió y me miré en el espejo con cierta timidez. Me sentaban bien aquellos pantalones marrones y la camisa blanca bien planchada. Arreglé mi cabello de modo que quedó bien peinado.

Abrí mi boca para revisar mis dientes, porque sabía que podía sacarle partido a mi sonrisa con los patrocinadores según decía mi padre.

—Todo en orden— musité cuando todo estuvo en orden, comiéndome un azucarillo.

Estaba listo para la Cosecha y no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**N/A: **me gustaría avisarles que actualizaré el día 2 de cada mes. Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
